Hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, can assist persons suffering from hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to their ear canals. Damage to a person's cochlea can result in a loss of frequency resolution, making it difficult for persons to distinguish speech from environmental noise. Simple amplification of sound generally does not remedy this problem.